Love on and Island
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Jack and Will get stuck on a deserted island, and fall in love, Warning: Slash One-shot


Disclaimer: I is owning nothing...saddly

Warning: this is Slash aka Manxman no likey no ready, You get me?

This lives up to it's rating, so watch out kiddies

**Prologue...**

The Black pearl cut through the raging waves, as the wind and water crashed against the hull. William Turner was at the wheel while his Captain, Jack Sparrow was securing the life lines. "Jack! I can't control Her!" Will yelled over the waves, "We're gonna run aground!" "Hold her steady lad! we'll make it" Jack yelled back. Suddenly a shudder like an earthquake shook the ship. "Captain!" yelled Gibbs "We've lost the rudder!" Jack ran to the wheel but it was in vain. a wave the size of a mountain drew up beside them. "Will!" Jack yelled, "grab my hand!" Will reached for his hand and grabbed on to him just as the wave hit. Jack was thrown against the wheel and blacked out. Will let the wave take them, kicking upward to the surface, he knew land had been somewhere to their right. He let the current pull them toward it until his feet felt land. Dragging Jack with him he trudged to the tree line, dropping exasted a few feet from the first palm...

**Chapter one:**

Will opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Jack's head . He pushed the hair away from Jack eyes, studying his face before nudging him gently "Jack?" "Aye?" Jack said groggy, he looked up at Will stunned for a moment before sitting up quickly, "Sorry mate." Jack blushed before asking "Are there any others?" Will, who had also been blushing shook his head sadly, "No I think we're the only survivors." they sat in silence for a moment in honor of the crew before Will spoke again, "I think we should probably get up and see where we are," Jack nodded rising to his feet.

They soon found they were either on a medium sized island or an uninhabited beach, searching the jungle with in a mile radius of the beach they found two things. a medium sized waterfall and a natural banana grove. they decided to set up camp some where in between these two things and beach. they built something like a hut without walls. [A/N My uncle lived in one of theses on Hawaii for like 4 years but for the life of me I can't remember what they're called...] thatching banana leaves and branches before hanging it from a slanting palm. as they worked Will took of his shirt, and Jack found himself staring at his tan strong back a little too often, he tried to ignore it but a feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach, and if he was honest had been for months.

By midafternoon Jack and Will had finished the roof and were tired and sweaty, Jack said he was going to take a swim in the sea, while Will said he was going to the waterfall. When he got there he stripped, lay his clothes on a rock and dived in to the pool. Meanwhile on the beach, Jack too had stripped and dived in to the sea, let in the water toss him in it's constant push and pull, let stood in the sea for a long time before he got out, as he lay on the beach letting himself air dry his thoughts turned to Will and their predicament._ "Wills not the worst person to be stuck with, that was probably Elizabeth," _Jack grimaced at the memory _"And Will's nice enough to look at, good hair, nice skin, well built..."_ Jack blushed and shook his head as if that would clear it. _"I've got to stop this! this is Will we're talking about, He'd never love someone like me!...anyway I doubt he swings that way."_ Sighing Jack got up and dressed now that he was dry. He noticed along the beach debrie from the ship wreck, suddenly he had an idea...

Will discovered that right below the waterfall there was a rock with a large flat top, if he stood under it it was very like a shower, as he stood there letting the water massage his sore muscles his thoughts turn to Jack and the mess they found themselves in._ "So here I am, stuck on an island with Jack Sparrow! I guess thing could be worse, I could be here with Elizabeth,"_ He snorted and grimaced at her memory. After he had saved her from Barbosa and brought her back to port royal she'd left him for Norrington!_ "She would've talked my ear off!"_ he chuckled to himself at that,_ "Not like Jack, Jack loves talking too but at least he knows when to stop, and he's smart...and funny...and kind...there are worse people to be stuck with..."_ Will blushed and sighed. After he was done and he'd got his clothes back on he decided to collect some fruit and bring it back to camp.

When Will got back to camp Jack was sitting in a pile of what appeared to be rubbish. "What's all this Jack?" Will asked, "This mate is the stuff that will make our stay here something remotely resembling comfortable...er" Will laughed and put the fruit on a large rock before going to help Jack, When he laughed Jack's heart did a strange thing, it almost seemed to stop for a second. _"He does have very nice laugh..."_ Jack thought before banishing the thought from his mind. They sorted through the junk and came up with two nets they turned in to hammocks, half of a sail they tore to make blankets and a bucket they could use to boil water or cook if they needed to and few other odds and ends. They both slept uneasy that night, each haunted with dreams of the other.

The next morning Will said he was going to check the beach for more stuff, Jack said he was going to look for some thing besides bananas and coconuts to eat.

On the Beach Will's thoughts went the same way as yesterday, _"I wonder how long well be here? Forever? I don't think I'd mind forever with Jack...in fact if I'm honest with myself the idea seems like a very good one,"_ Will sighed as he pick up a plank from the sand, _"but I doubt Jack feels the same way..."_

On his search Jack had found a nest of some sort of bird, and it was filled with eggs he put them in his hat and headed back to camp, thinking about Will all along the way, _" I'm not sure how I'm going to do this. "_ He sighed, What if he had one of those dreams... with Will only feet from him?! sighing again he spoke aloud this time, "The only cure for this sort of thing is to tell Will my feelings, and if he doesn't feel the same way...I'll just have to move into a different hut that's all!" Jack's face fell as he thought about it...

Will was already back at camp when Jack got there, "Well, did you find anything?" He asked, Jack just grunted, Will looked up quickly in concern, "Jack? Is every thing alright?" Will stood up and walked toward Jack, when He was within reaching distance of Jack he asked again, "Is every thing alright?" Jack took a step toward him and answered " No mate, it's not." Before kissing him firmly on the lips, Will just stood there frozen in shock, Jack pulled away mumbling something about "sorry, not sure what came over..." But that was all he got out before Will was kissing him back, He pulled Jack's body against his and ran his hands down Jack's back, Jack deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against Will lips, which he opened obediently. "Jack..." he whispered as they broke for air. Jack took a step back and looked into Will's eyes. What he saw there surprised him, because in Will's eyes there was a love, like nothing he'd ever seen before, Will kissed him again before he spoke, "Jack, will you make love to me?" he blushed a deep red as he went on quickly "I'm sorry if that's to forward or if you don't really feel that way..." Jack cut him off with a kiss, and instead of answering he let his body answer for him. He slipped his hand underneath Will's shirt, caressing his stomach before move up to pinch his nipples. Will moaned at this which made Jack go hard all at once, It was one thing to dream of that moan, quite another to hear in the day. Jack broke away and pulled will over to their "hut". laying the blankets on the ground he pulled Will down with him. Will Lay on his back and pulled Jack down on top of him kissing hm again. Will's hands wandered down Jack's back before rest on his butt, he groped the soft flesh producing a moan from Jack. Jack pulled up from the kiss to look down at Will, "You're beautiful love," he said before kissing Will's neck, he bit down on the spot where the neck joined the shoulder, Will moaned and bucked underneath him, Jack then kissed his collar-bone. He pulled off Will shirt and surveyed the man below him, he was strong and tan with dark nipples, but what really caught Jack's attention was the bulge of Will's pant's. He drew his finger along the waist of Will's pant's and slipped a finger under them, but Will stopped him, "You're going to have to show some skin first," He said with a smirk. Jack obliged pulling off his shirt he kissed Will again, Will's mind was spinning to start with, but when Jack pulled down his pant's and stroked his manhood he lost all coherent thought, "Jack!" he moaned, And then Jack took the thing in his hand into his mouth... Will let out a sound that can only be described as a growl. Jack smirked and began licking and sucking, Will whined when he lifted his head but Jack stifled the whine with a kiss as he removed his own pants. Looking down Will blushed and looked away "Geez Jack you're huge...so that's why you wear such baggy pants..." Jack laughed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, not wanting to rush, Will nodded quickly, before turning a shade darker, "I've been having dreams about you for months...this is just a dream come true for me..." Jack smiled, "Me too love," Jack spread Will's legs as he sucked at his fingers, he slowly he pressed a finger in. Will whined as Jack swirled it around, as Will began to relax Jack slipped another finger in scissoring them back and forth, he added another finer and pressed deeper. Will cried out, "Jack! Oh I can't take this! please, i need the real thing!" Jack smirked, removing his fingers he lined him self up with Will's entrance. His thrust in all the way and stayed there letting Will adjust, When Will nodded he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in even deeper. At first he went slow, letting Will get used to it before he spread up, soon they had a rhythm. Jack pulled Will's legs up to his shoulders changing the angle of his thrust Will cried out "Oh yes! Jack there! Please!" he choked, Jack started pumping his manhood and he could feel himself getting close, Will came first, covering his and Jack's chests, The sight caused Jack to spill his seed inside of his lover, Pulling out he collapsed beside Will, pulling him close and hugging him "That was far superior to dreams love." Will agreed and thought perhaps being stuck here forever would be fun, if Jack agreed do this as often as possible.

Well there you go, my first sex scene...Don't hate me...hahaha hope you liked review welcome, even bad ones...


End file.
